He Keeps Me Warm
by KMFBRose
Summary: This is a ZoSan story. It was kind of inspired by a song. It's just a couple short stories about them.
1. Safety and Home

**So, this story was sort of inspired by Mary Lambert's song "She Keeps Me Warm", and I don't own that or One Piece. **

"She says I smell like, safety and home"

* * *

><p>Zoro looked around the deck, but he couldn't see the blond-haired cook. They had just returned from the nearby town, where there had been a few more bounty hunters than normal. Sanji had stayed back to guard the ship, and now he was nowhere in sight. Zoro tried to ignore the panic that was rising in him, and he set off towards the kitchen. He opened the door, and froze.<p>

"Zoro-aniki! Do you need something?" Franky asked. Zoro shook his head, and backed out of the room feeling perplexed. Then he growled a little. Franky and his goddamn ship. Whose idea was it to make a ship where the rooms constantly changed places? He walked down another hallway, and pulled open another door. He was disappointed again. Where's the kitchen? Zoro wandered around, his agitation growing, and then he smelt it. Zoro would recognize Sanji's cooking anywhere. He followed his nose, and made his way to the kitchen. As he walked inside Zoro felt himself relax. Sanji's back was to him, and he hadn't noticed Zoro come in. Zoro loved watching him cook. It was clean, precise, and Sanji looked so safe here. He approached the cook silently, and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waste, resting his head on his shoulder. Sanji smiled, and kept working.

"How was the town?"

"Lonely." The cook smirked.

"Baka. You can't spend even one day without me?" Zoro breathed in and let the food's aroma wash over him.

"Of course I can. I just feel better when I'm home." Sanji leaned his head against Zoro's.

"I know. I feel better when you're here. Then I know you're safe." Zoro placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then let the cook get back to work.


	2. Forever' and 'Please Don't Go'

"I named both of her eyes, 'forever' and 'please don't go'."

* * *

><p>Sanji's fingers brushed lightly over the scar on Zoro's eye. He flinched a little, but Sanji kept his hands where they were.<p>

"Please don't go," he whispered. Zoro shook his head.

"I have to. You aren't safe if I stay here." Sanji blinked tears away.

"You can't believe that. You're in danger, and I'm not going to let you walk out of here just so that you can 'protect' me!" Sanji shouted, his hands now gripping Zoro's shoulders. "I need you to stay here with me, and I don't care if it puts me in danger because we can handle it!" Zoro sighed, and his gaze dropped to the ground. "Zoro, look at me." He lifted his head a little, and Sanji held his chin up gently. "I'll be fine, and I'm not going to let you leave."

"I can't stay though! If you get hurt, it will be my fault, and my fault alone. I don't think I can deal with that." Sanji shut his eyes for a moment, and then kissed Zoro softly.

"You're scared of losing me?" Zoro nodded. "You want to leave so that I'll be safe?" Zoro nodded again. "If you leave, that will hurt me more than you can possibly understand." Zoro opened his mouth, but Sanji kept talking. "If you want to keep me from getting hurt, you'll have to stay. So, tough luck, but you're stuck with me forever."

"What if I can't protect you?" Sanji looked at Zoro and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Zoro looked confused, and Sanji snorted.

"Baka." Zoro shut his eye. "I said you're stuck with me," he leaned forward and his lips brushed over Zoro's closed eye. "Forever."


	3. Morning Sunrise

"I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time."

* * *

><p>Zoro yawned and opened his eyes wide, blinking in the sunlight. He raised his hand to ruffle his mop of green hair, before looking around the deck. There he was. Zoro smiled as he caught sight of the Sanji. He watched as he moved gracefully towards the kitchen, his long legs clad in black, a light blue shirt clinging to his slim frame. The cook's golden hair fell in front of his face.<p>

Zoro sighed contentedly. He loved his naps, but waking up was always the best part. Sanji caught Zoro's gaze, and gave a small smile before entering the kitchen. In a few minutes Zoro would get up and follow him. They would talk, or Zoro would watch him cook. They might make-out. Zoro laughed a little at this. He hoped that would happen, but it didn't really matter.

He loved waking up because when he did, Sanji was always there. He would smile, and Zoro would swear that he lit up the world around him. He was like the sunrise. Constant; he was always there when Zoro woke up. Beautiful. Zoro's heart gave a little jump as he stood to follow the cook. He is beautiful, isn't he? Zoro pulled the door open and looked at Sanji and nodded. Definitely beautiful.


End file.
